Taking Another Path
by Oreo Cookie Dragon
Summary: What would Kenshin's life be like without Kaoru? What if he met someone different, much different than Kaoru? What has the future for him? (CHAPTER 3 UP)
1. The First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Any new characters you have not heard of are probably made up. If anyone you know has the same name it is simply just a coincidence. Nothing more!  
  
The man with bright red-hair and a cross scar on his cheek was walking down the dirt path, not saying a word. He had a sheath with a sword protruding out of it. His red hair was messy, and tied in a low pony-tail, and his eyes were a pale purple. His steps were silent on the ground. This man was named Kenshin Himura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl was walking down the same dirt path in the opposite direction, holding a pale pink fan with orange and blue flowers printed all over it. Even though it was a rather cold day, she still had it in her hand. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, tied into a regular Japanese knot in the back of her head, fastened with a navy blue bow. Her kimono was also dark blue with silver and gold butterflies on it. Her eyes were a shade of light green. Her name was Inkadi Jade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inkadi was walking down the road on this silent night to visit her grandfather. He was getting sicklier every day, so she had to take care of him everyday. She wished she could just move in with him, but she had too many things at her place, and all the memories she ever had were there, confined within that house. She was thinking of her father who had died of a disease 9 years ago. Five months after he had died, her mother ran away one night leaving her with her grandmother and grandfather. A few years after that, her grandmother also died. Then her grandfather had caught the same disease that her father had gotten.  
  
Inkadi was now 17 years old, and could take care of herself, but she was lonely most of the time, with no one to talk to. Her house was medium sized, but it was always empty, except for when she came home and slept. She was thinking of all these problems when she bumped into a red-haired man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin was also thinking of his problems. He had given up on being a man- slayer. After Tomoe . . . he couldn't even think of her any more, it was just too painful. He had vowed after her death that he would never kill another person, no matter how bad or good. Kenshin had also gotten rid of his sword, replacing it with his Sakabatou, otherwise known as Reverse- Blade Sword.  
  
Kenshin had no where to stay, he was now just a Rurouni, a wanderer. He was thinking about this when he collided with a girl with light green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah!" said Inkadi when her shoulder knocked on the man's sword handle. The man quickly turned around and looked at her with pastel purple eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized to her. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I was thinking, and I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see you. I'm sorry." She looked up at the man to see a kind smile. He bowed down.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss . . ."  
  
"Inkadi." She finished for him. "Do you have a place to stay?" She didn't know why she had just mentioned that. He was a stranger! How could she just invite him in.?  
  
"No, but you looked like you were going somewhere. I don't need to bother you. Thank you for the offer though!" He closed his eyes and smiled another warm smile.  
  
"It's okay; I was just going to my grandfather's for a quick trip. You can come along; it'll only be a minute." She seemed to want him to go with her.  
  
"Ah . . . are you sure it's okay?" He seemed antsy to her.  
  
"Of course! That is . . . if you want to." After the last word, so looked down at her feet.  
  
"I would be delighted to come!" He smiled for the third time and followed her to her grandfather's house.  
  
Inkadi was so happy. She quickly rushed to her grandfather's house, gave him his medicine, wished him good-night, and came out to greet her new guest.  
  
"I never asked, but what is your name?" She questioned the man.  
  
"Oh," he said, "my name is Kenshin Himura. And yours?"  
  
"Me? My name is Inkadi Jade. Nice to meet you, Kenshin." His name seemed familiar, although she knew she had never met him before.  
  
That was the beginning of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if anything in this story is wrong, such as the Japanese names, like Inkadi Jade . . . I just thought of it off the top of my head. Thanks for taking the time to read, if you could spare another minute please Review it! 


	2. Thinking of the Past

Kenshin felt awkward standing by the side of Inkadi Jade. No conversation was happening so he decided to start one.  
  
"So, where do you live?" Kenshin looked at Inkadi, expecting a smile, but a there, instead of a bright cheering smile, was a sad looking expression on her face.  
  
"Wha- . . . Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat that again?" This time she was listening inventively.  
  
"Of course! I was asking where you lived." She nodded and pointed ahead.  
  
"It's right up here. Be careful of the steps." She took out a brass key and unlocked the doors, revealing a small, yet beautiful garden with many different wild flowers. There were butterflies fluttering around everywhere.  
  
"Wow! It's a beautiful place you have." Kenshin admired. He snuck a glance at her face, which now had a proud smile.  
  
"That's why my mother was nick-named Butterfly." She was remembering, Kenshin could tell by the look on her face. Then she looked at Kenshin and remembered that she had no clue what she was talking about. "My mother ran away a couple of years ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Kenshin, sadly. Inkadi wanted to brush away the topic.  
  
"That's okay, Kenshin. Come inside, it's getting chilly." She went into the house and put her fan on the table. "I'll get some food, wait here." She then rushed into another room to get some snacks for her guest.  
  
"Thank you!" Kenshin yelled after Inkadi. He started to examine the room he was in. There was an old-fashioned Japanese cupboard on the wall containing many delicate china cups.  
  
Inkadi came in with a platter full of different foods she had managed to find. She placed the tray quietly on the table, because she didn't want to disturb Kenshin, who had a sophisticated look on his face.  
  
"He looks so . . . lonely. Almost like me." Inkadi thought to herself. Then she noticed the "X" scar on his cheek for the first time.  
  
"I wonder how he got that." The thought again, but she decided not to ask until she knew Kenshin better. It probably wasn't a story that was happy and cheerful.  
  
Inkadi then cleared her throat and Kenshin whirled around.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Then he saw the tray of different foods. "Wow that looks appetizing."  
  
"Go ahead, have as much as you like. I haven't had company in a while, so we might have to go shopping tomorrow for more food, is that okay?" He nodded while he stuffed a rice cracker into his mouth. She seemed to like him this way, when he was happy. It made her feel comforted inside.  
  
"Aren't you going to have some?" He pointed to some crackers in the platter. She smiled, sat down, and took one flower shaped cracker. It was orange, like the ones on her fan.  
  
After a while they had finished most of the food on the tray, so she quickly washed it and dried it off. Kenshin, meanwhile, was searching for a room to sleep in. After Inkadi had finished with the tray, she went off to find some blankets and sheets that Kenshin could use. She found a green blanket with little shapes all over it in the closet. Her father used to love the patterns on the blanket, but Inkadi quickly pushed that thought away.  
  
"I think these will keep him warm for tonight." She thought aloud. She then took another pale green sheet, to match the blanket, and folded them up. Inkadi gave them to Kenshin who was still deciding where to sleep.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend sleeping in the north-west room, because my family always complained it was colder there than anywhere else." She informed him. He nodded politely.  
  
"Why did I invite him in? He is a stranger, but it feels like I've known him for a very long time." This thought was still troubling her. She wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had finally found a room to settle himself in. He only had one item that he carried, which was his sword. He placed the blanket and sheets next to his sword and started to make his bed.  
  
"Kenshin, would you like some tea?" He heard 'clinks' as Inkadi was taking some cups out of the cupboard he had inspected earlier.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'll be there in a moment." Kenshin wondered if Inkadi would mind him bringing his sword. He felt like something was missing when he took it off, so he decided to bring it.  
  
When he arrived in the first room he could smell the tea. It was strong when he tasted it, but still very good.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Inkadi waited for his reply.  
  
"I believe you just did," said Kenshin with a small smile. "But you may ask another." Inkadi could help laughing. She nodded and proceeded.  
  
"Why were you roaming this small town of ours?" She could tell that he didn't live here.  
  
"Oh, of course, I am a Rurouni and I was just passing through." He paused for a second. "I didn't expect to meet such a kind person." She smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day after day the two began to know more about each other. Inkadi told Kenshin how her father and grandmother had died, how her mother ran away, and how her grandfather was dying too.  
  
Kenshin told her about the cities he had already passed through, but he never mentioned the word 'Battosai'. She was very intelligent and knew most of the cities he mentioned.  
  
"I passed through Tokyo a couple of days ago."  
  
"Ah! Yes, I remember my mother had always wanted to live in Tokyo. Maybe that's where she ran off too." Even though this was sad to Kenshin, Inkadi didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Can I ask you a sort of personal question?" Kenshin was surprised at her. "I mean . . . if you don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead; I'm sure I won't mind."  
  
"Well, if you are a Rurouni, where is your family?" Kenshin thought about how to answer this.  
  
"Ah . . . well, you see, I never knew my parents. I was an orphan." Inkadi looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." She said with a hint of shame in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay." He chuckled. For the second time, Inkadi smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week passed, and both began to find feelings for each other. Kenshin saw Inkadi smiling more often, and Kenshin was starting to tell more about his past than he had ever told anyone, of course, except for Tomoe.  
  
Before, Kenshin was thinking about Tomoe all the time, but now, when he was with Inkadi, he didn't think about her. "Maybe when I have company it helps." He figured out to himself. "Maybe it gives me something more to think about, unlike when I'm alone."  
  
Maybe that was the reason, but maybe not. If anyone was just a by-stander, they would probably think Inkadi and Kenshin were a couple. How long would it take for Kenshin and Inkadi to realize that they were in love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've received many reviews saying that it was weird having Inkadi suddenly invite Kenshin in, but if you read the first chapter carefully, you'll see that when she mentioned him not having a place to stay, she also wondered that to herself. Maybe that'll answer all your questions, maybe not. All I can say is that it was her instant reaction.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Taking Another Path. It's going a bit slow, I know, but it'll make the end and middle even more exciting! Reviews are great, I can't wait for more! 


	3. The Final Step

After a few days Kenshin was sure he knew everything about Inkadi. She loved to draw and her passion for animals was above everything. She also liked nature and taking walks while picking up things to draw or study on the way. When she wasn't into nature and its wonders, she was confined in reading or writing. Inkadi Jade seemed to be perfect for Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin hadn't told much about his past before he became a Rurouni, but then again, not everyone had a gentle and boring past as Inkadi had. Maybe it included something that he was embarrassed about. She would wait to ask him. Inkadi knew that it wasn't the right time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining through a small window in Inkadi's room. It seemed like a nice day for another one of her nature walks. She hadn't had a walk for days, but she also wondered if Kenshin would enjoy coming along with her.  
  
Inkadi walked over to the room that Kenshin had chosen for a bedroom. She opened it slightly. She could see Kenshin sleeping soundlessly under his blankets. Even though she knew she shouldn't have been staring, she studied his face.  
  
"He's so happy, but I know there is something inside him that pulls him down from being a true . . . happy person." Inkadi thought to herself. "He looks so gentle." Inkadi bent down and pulled the blankets further over Kenshin's body.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin's hand came out and gripped her arm. She was scared and shocked. Kenshin was staring at her with small, slanted eyes. Then he widened them and let go.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Miss Inkadi." He apologized. "It's a natural instinct." She nodded in understanding and turned to go.  
  
"I'm going on a walk today, right after breakfast. If you would like to join me, you'd better hurry." She walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin could've sworn he saw Tomoe's face right where Inkadi's face was. He remembered that the same thing had happened with Tomoe and him. He looked toward his sword.  
  
"You have caused me pain and guilt, but why do I stay with you?" Kenshin thought aloud.  
  
"Because you are a man-slayer at heart, no matter what you do Kenshin." A voice in his head answered for him.  
  
"No! No! I've left that life!" He yelled back at the voice.  
  
"You think you have Kenshin, but you really haven't. A part of you wants to never kill again, but the other wants to kill . . . very badly." Kenshin shook his head weakly. Even though he was fighting the voice, he knew it was right.  
  
"What will I do?" He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inkadi had just finished making breakfast when Kenshin wandered in.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late." He looked over at what Inkadi was making. "Looks and smells good! Should I set the table?" Kenshin said, wanting to do something.  
  
"Sure, you know where everything is, right?" Kenshin nodded and started on his work.  
  
After another hour Inkadi and Kenshin were on the wide dirt path, watching the birds and such.  
  
"Isn't that bird so pretty?"  
  
"That's a beautiful maple leaf."  
  
"How would it feel like to fly? Like that butterfly over there, or that bird in the tree."  
  
Their conversations continued on. Kenshin decided now was the time to tell her about his past.  
  
Meanwhile, Inkadi decided it would be the perfect moment to ask him her question.  
  
"Kenshin can I ask -"  
  
"I need to tell you something Inkadi -"  
  
They both stopped talking, waiting for the other to start.  
  
"You can go first."  
  
"No, your topic seemed more important. Mine can wait." Inkadi sighed silently. She had lost her chance, but she was taught with manners, and she would keep it that way.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you the one thing that I haven't told you yet." Inkadi's spirits immediately rose at these words.  
  
"Yes, go on Kenshin."  
  
"You see, I wasn't always a Rurouni, in fact . . ." And Kenshin continued to tell Inkadi about everything . . . him meeting Tomoe, being a man- slayer, coming to his senses when Tomoe died, promising never to kill again . . . and everything else.  
  
". . . and that's it." Kenshin ended. Inkadi was still thinking of everything he had just told her.  
  
"You're - so different now, I can tell. I'm so sorry about Tomoe. She seemed like a wonderful person, I would've loved to meet her!"  
  
"She was, and I'm sure she would've also liked meeting you." He thought for a moment. "Actually, you two have a lot in common."  
  
Inkadi noticed it was getting late.  
  
"Let's go home Kenshin, its getting dark." Kenshin nodded and turned around.  
  
Now the two knew every detail about each other's lives, which was the beginning of a new relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I made Inkadi the exact opposite of Kaoru. ^^; Sorry K+K lovers, but that's the way the story goes. Reviews!!! I love reviews!!!!!!!! Yay! Also, suggestions would help too! Thanks for all the help and support.  
  
P.S. My schedule is getting tighter, so I might not be able to write as much as usual! Uh-oh! 


	4. The Necklace

"Kenshin," Inkadi peeked outside, where Kenshin had been studying the birds and trees. Ever since Inkadi had taken him on daily walks, he seemed to grow more interest in nature. "Dinner is ready; it'll be on the table for you. I must go . . . get some items."  
  
"Dinner can wait. Where are you going?" Kenshin's lavender eyes grew curious, as Inkadi felt blood rushing up to her face.  
  
"O-oh, no where of concern, although I might be back late, so don't bother staying up late." She nodded and continued forward.  
  
"Wait," Inkadi stopped immediately.  
  
"Yes Kenshin?"  
  
"Uh, never mind. Be sure to come back as soon as possible." She nodded and smiled, gently opening the doors, which then came a small creaking noise.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Early night, there were many people on the streets who were selling different items, such as handkerchiefs, jars and bottles, cloth, anything they found or could make. Before, Inkadi loved observing all these exotic items, but dared not buy any, for she knew what money would mean if she ran out. She still did love looking at these things, but now she had a different idea.  
  
"What should I buy for Kenshin?" Was the thought that had passed her mind a few days ago and now it came again.  
  
"He wouldn't want a handkerchief, those were for women. A jar would be too simple, cloth is to low." Many people shouted out to her, trying to get her attention for their item. Every time she declined and said a polite good- bye.  
  
"Maybe I can find him something . . . that he would treasure, but something that wouldn't get in his way." She thought hard, almost running into a man who was carrying a large sack, which appeared to be very heavy.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Inkadi bowed her head down.  
  
"No, it's my fault," He looked down. "Why is a fine mistress wandering these parts at this time of day?" He gently put the sack down and waited for an answer.  
  
Inkadi was taken aback at his words. "Why is it such a problem for me to be wandering these areas?"  
  
The man's eyes lit up and he grinned, almost evilly, Inkadi thought.  
  
"There are things around here that'd love to see a beautiful young maiden like you wandering around here!" His laugh was quickly swallowed up by the other noises as Inkadi rushed away, quite frightened.  
  
"I must be more careful around these parts, it really could be dangerous." Inkadi shivered at the thought, but continued on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later, after many hours of searching, Inkadi sat done on a bench, thinking about giving up. Then, she heard a small rattle.  
  
"I wonder what that is." She thought, with a faint glimmer of hope.  
  
"Missy? Would you like to purchase a necklace?" A rough, scratchy voice said. Inkadi looked up to find a woman with an eye-patch over her left eye.  
  
"You seem like the kind of person who would understand most that many don't." Inkadi played this sentence over again in her head, finally understanding what it meant.  
  
"Um, I guess." Inkadi replied.  
  
The woman chuckled and took a bundle of necklaces that Inkadi thought must've made the rattling noise.  
  
"Is this a gift? Or not?" The woman asked Inkadi, but didn't look at her.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." The woman's eyebrow raise, but she brushed it off by searching through the knot of necklaces.  
  
After a few minutes, the woman cried out, "Ah, here it is!" With a slight tug, the necklace came out of the tight knot, surprising Inkadi. She thought that it would've taken hours to get one necklace untangled.  
  
After these thoughts, Inkadi studied the necklace more closely. It was a beautiful shield with a sword in front of it, lay on its side. On the shield was a hawk, or perhaps an eagle, Inkadi couldn't tell.  
  
"What do you see?" Inkadi was surprised, assuming that the woman would've known what she herself was holding.  
  
"Um, I see an eagle, or perhaps a hawk. Which is it?"  
  
"I do not know, but whatever you think it is, I can only reply with 'perhaps'." She chuckled again, but this time much friendlier.  
  
"This necklace is very special," The woman continued. "The shield's markings are different to each eye." Inkadi saw that the woman's remaining eye twinkled brightly with delight.  
  
"To me, I see a wolf, sly and brave." She nodded and smiled, again. "Which ever animal the person mostly represents appears on the shield, as a marking." Inkadi was stunned.  
  
"Such a necklace," Inkadi questioned, "how much would it cost?"  
  
"Ah, to you?" The woman considered. "10 *Yuan."  
  
"Such a low price for such a wonderful necklace?" Inkadi dared to ask.  
  
The woman nodded. "For an honest young lady." Inkadi smiled and paid the woman what she asked. A short good-bye and Inkadi journeyed home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! I haven't written much for A LONG TIME! So I'm back, with a brand new chapter! I'll always be waiting for reviews, so read away!!!! 


End file.
